


Date Me, Dean Winchester!

by Demelza Jane (maddiebighugs8)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebighugs8/pseuds/Demelza%20Jane
Summary: Everyone at School knows Dean Winchester, the super talented sexy football player who doesn't believe in finding love at High School.Everyone also knows about the Dean Winchester dare that the man himself accepted two months ago: each school week he has to date the first person to ask him out.Everyone who asks him out gets the whole school week to date him and no more. There are no exceptions to the rule.That is until Castiel Novak comes along and de-rails both dean and the dare...**********This is a Slow Burn!********** I will hopefully update twice a week*********!!!Disclaimers!!!----The premise of the story itself is based on the book 'Date Me, Bryson Keller' but there will be some big changes to the plot!!!!I do not own the rights to the characters- They belong to.....er.... the CW i guess???Much love xxx
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Where It all Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoy reading this Supernatural AU- I've been planning it for a while and decided there was no time like the present! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in advance! See you at the end notes! xx

It was a dare. Admittedly, it was a dare that had definitely got out of hand, but nevertheless it began as nothing more than a harmless dare, thought up late at a party after all involved in the dares creation had drunk one too many shots. 

The dare was challenged and accepted a little over two months ago; cooked up after an evening of under-age drinking and never-ending games of spin the bottle, at a party around the Novaks family home. The party had been elaborately organised by Castiel's older brother, Gabriel, who always insisted on Cas’ presence at all social gatherings, insisting that Cas needed to “get out more”!  Castiel did in fact “go out”. He got out on the farm everyday. In fact, he got out so much that he was able to collect eggs, rebuild a stone wall, let out the sheep and get a good start on milking the cattle before the clock struck 9am. Of course, Gabe didn't really mean Cas’ farm duties when he used the term ‘get out more’ therefore, he had to attend Gabe's party and at least try to create the impression that he was enjoying himself… for his brother. 

The Novak family house would have been considered large by most families' rates, but in actual fact it was probably too small for the Novak family. Cas had six other siblings: Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Anna, Gadreel and Joshua, meaning that the Novak kids were a mighty family unit of 7 plus their dad. 

Gabriel had decided that it was the perfect time to host a party- his father and the three youngest were away at their uncle's farm and the new school year was rapidly approaching which meant party time was now or never. 

Castiel had invited Charlie to be his date to Gabes party and of course she had agreed to go with him. Charlie had been his fake girlfriend since the end of last year when he had needed a human shield after rumors surrounding his sexuality started to circulate- so he did what any closeted teen farmers son would do… he found and recruited himself a fake girlfriend. Though of course, he wasn't leading Charlie on, she herself had a secret all of her own and the fake date thing seemed to work out perfectly for both of them. 

Charlie had hooked her arm through his and had walked through the crowded rooms of the Novak household all night, chatting with various people as she passed by. Castiel mainly kept as quiet as possible. He was not sociable like Gabriel. He was not ballsy like his older twin brothers Michael and Lucifer- he was…he was… well he personally thought he was boring.

To the party Cas had chosen to wear a dark burgundy polo necked shirt, which was actually a hand-me-down from Gabe, he decided it made him look as though he was trying, but not trying too hard, while also providing him with the ability to blend in to the shadows , should the need arise. 

Charlie and Cas walked through crowds of people laughing at the strange stuff all over the house, one group of assholes were even throwing lambing bottles to each other- Cas had to make a mental not to wash them all the next morning in case any alcohol had spilled on them or worse, been used as a receptacle from which to drink a cocktail. 

As Cas and Charlie walked into the kitchen to grab themselves another drink each, Cas’ brother beckoned them over. Gabe had smirked at Charlie in an almost flirtatious way. Gabriel knew Cas was gay and therefore believed that Charlie was technically  single and doing Cas a favor. Castiel was both excited and worried for when the day came that Gabriel finally found out that the girl he's been crushing on from afar, is actually batting for a team with no balls. 

‘How about you grab a couple of soda’s and i'll see what your brother is so keen to show us?’ Charlie said. 

Cas grabbed her wrist lightly before she left ‘You do realize he’s crushing on you right? Like, big-time?’

‘What can I say sweet Castiel? Everybody wants a piece of the queen!’ she pulled her wrist from Cas’ light grasp and flourished her hands in a regal manner. 

‘You better watch your ego, your Highness. That D&D title could be snatched away from you at any moment?’ Cas warned lightly. 

Charlie dramatically clutched her metaphorical pearls, ‘And who would snatch the title of Queen from me?’ she paused before leaning closer to Cas to whisper in his ear over the loud thumping party music, ‘You?’ 

Cas tried to suppress the blush, but it didn't work. Charlie turned to leave, shouting ‘Don't forget the sodas!’ over the bass of the music. 

Cas returned to Charlie's side with the soda’s in hand. She grabbed one and tapped it against Cas' as if to say ‘cheers’. She then returned her interest back to the large group of people she and Gabe were standing with. Cas hated large groups of people. He liked to be able to keep good conversation going and he always struggled to converse in a crowd like this one. 

He turned to Gabriel and asked what was going on. 

Gabe slung his arm around Cas' shoulders and spoke much louder than he had, ‘Dean here was just explaining to us all his personal opinions on teen dating and relationships!’ Gabe nodded towards a guy about the same height as Cas on the other side of the student circle. He had a red cup in one hand and the other stuffed deep in his pocket. He rolled his eyes at Gabe before explaining. 

‘I haven't got anything against it,’ Dean protested ‘I just don't see the point, that's all. We’ll all be off to college soon and then onto live the rest of our lives- what dating experience could we have now that is going to be so life changing?’ Cas and Charlie shared a little sideways glance. For them a dating experience at their age would be completely life changing and affirming. Dean continued, ‘I mean finding love this young would be extremely inhibiting.’ Dean sipped from his cup in a relaxed way. 

It surprised Cas at first that one of the schools most popular jocks had that opinion. It was rare to meet a jock at school that was out of a relationship let alone one that was uninterested in having one. 

Cas found it near impossible to imagine Dean ignoring any pretty cheerleader that had glanced in his direction. Although, Cas had to remind himself that Dean was against relationships, not hookups or one night stands. 

‘You're so cynical’ someone piped in. It was Lisa. She was standing close to Dean and decided to nudge him a little. To Cas it seemed flirtatious, if a nudge could even be considered as such. Most of the group probably wouldn't have noticed the small attempt at flirtation, but as a closeted teen, Cas had attempted such things before when he wanted something that he clearly couldn't have… namely and most annoyingly for Cas, what he he seemed to always want were straight guys.

Lisa was the leader of the Cheer-squad and an all round bitch. Everyone knew that even Cas, but she was popular and therefore people liked her anyway. Cas could never understand that part of the social structure that seemed to exist in High School- to him it was just toxic. 

‘I don't think that's your problem with teen relationships’ Gabe piped up ‘I don't buy it. I reckon you're just a private person like my brother Cas over here…’ Cas hated being brought into this. He was uncomfortable enough as it was being part of the circle, let alone being named and shamed within the circle's dialogue. 

He wanted a black hole to swallow him up.

‘Oh…’ Dean stood a little taller and widened his stance, it was funny how much taller than Gabe he was ‘I could handle a relationship, believe me. I could handle several relationships. I just don't see the point.’ 

‘Go on then.’ Gabe shot back at Dean, ‘Prove it!’

‘Ha. Prove what?’ Dean asked. Gabe and Dean had gotten closer, it was like they were about to fight. Of course, they weren’t actually going to fight, they were football teammates. 

‘I dare you!’ Gabe shouted. The kitchen went quiet. Gabriel's dares were the stuff of legend among the student body. Everyone was keen to know who was being dared. 

‘You dare me to do what?’ Dean seemed confused and a little terrified. 

‘I dare you to date a different person every school week until the end of this academic year!’ Gabe was so loud and embarrassing. Cas wanted to run. Everyone was looking at his brother. There were too many eyes on them. He was exceptionally uncomfortable. Maybe he could slip out the back door and go check all the sheep were still in their pens. Right now he just wanted to get away from all the pairs of eyes staring in his direction. 

‘Really?’ Dean sputtered. He seemed lost for words. 

‘Yepp! Do you accept?’ Gabe grinned like a Cheshire cat. Cas hated all of it. 

The football team is basically the hierarchy of High School. Cas knew from Gabe, who was also a football player, that the team were always making bets and performing drinking rituals for a laugh, but this dare seemed extreme. 

‘What are the terms? I need to know the terms before I can enter into such a big commitment.’ Dean crossed the group circle to place his cup on the counter top behind Cas. He smiled sweetly at Castiel before returning to his place on the other side of the huddle. He had a nice smile, Castiel observed. Dean then crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't do it as a protective reaction like Cas would have, he did it with a beautiful level of confidence. 

‘Well… it has to be a different person every week and always the first person to ask you out on Monday morning,’ Gabe shot back, he was thinking fast and Cas could see the cogs working in his brothers brain, ‘and you have to say yes, no matter who it is….And that one relationship will last that one school week- Monday morning through until Friday afternoon’ Gabe stopped and Cas observed how, in that moment, his brother looked rather proud of himself.

Dean chuckled, ‘Oh well Son of a Bitch, at least it won't mess up my weekends!’ Dean's response was enriched with sarcasm. He was taking the piss and Cas found it funny. 

‘Sounds like a fair deal, right bro?’ Gabe said before waking his arm lightly into Cas’ side.

Shit. 

Gabe was asking for him to speak up in support of the dare. Cas wanted to die! Where the hell was a black-hole when he needed one!?!

Cas needed to respond. He needed to say something. Everyone's eyes were now on him. The kitchen full of people, the bundle he and Charlie had been roped into and Dean's eyes were also burning a hole through his head. God he wanted to not be there! 

He opened his mouth to agree so that the conversation could move along and so that everyone would stop looking at him. 

The ‘yes’ died in his throat, ‘But what's the punishment, if he fails I mean…’ Cas couldn't quite believe what he had just said. 

Dean shot him a worried look out of the corner of his eye- he had obviously been hoping that no one would bring up a punishment. 

‘Oh course. Well done little bro!’ Gabe clapped his hand over Castiel's shoulder. ‘How could I forget?’ Cas felt bad for Dean, he wished he hadn't condemned him to misery before he had properly met the guy. 

‘If you give up or end up falling in looovvee with one of the people then…..’ Gabe was thinking. His expression twisted as he gave it all some thought. Suddenly, it was like the sun broke through the clouds and Gabe's expression twisted into a tight calculating smile, ‘... then you have to get the bus to and from school for the rest of the year and kiss your sweet ride goodbye!’

Even Cas knew that was a low blow. Cars for the football team were like their girlfriends- sleek, sexy and always top of the range. 

All the girls in the room whispered to each other, probably planning on how they would each corner Dean every Monday morning. 

Dean looked horrified at the idea of not driving his car to School but gritted his teeth. 

Cas could see he wasn't going to back down.

‘Challenge accepted!’ Dean announced to the room. 

That was how the dare began. 


	2. Cas Hates Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over Two months after the dares creation and its a Monday (again)- Which means Dean Winchester needs a new date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it starts getting juicy!!!!!  
> See you at the end....

‘Come on Princess, we're gonna be late’ Gabriel hollered out of the window. 

Castiel had been on the farm all morning. He had been preparing some Rams to be sold at auction in a few weeks. Usually it was his dad's job but Cas had been keen to win ‘Best in Show’ for himself, the Rams and HeavenHills Farm, plus they could all do with the money a prize like that would bring. 

‘Do you think you could be a little faster, ya know, before lambing season perhaps?’ Gabriel then slammed the window shut and disappeared back inside the house. 

Joshua was out on the farm with Cas. He had become like Cas’ shadow over the past few weeks. It was sweet really. 

‘Come on Josh, we gotta get in before Gabe comes out on the warpath.’ Cas said before standing up off his stool and releasing the Ram he had in his grasp back out onto the field. 

As they made their way back to the house Josh was eager to make small conversation. 

‘I want to eat veg-et-ables’ he declared. Cas smiled at the way Josh tried to fit his mouth around each syllable. 

‘You can eat veggies Joshy’ Cas said. 

‘I ONLYYY want veg-et-ables’ Josh declared again. 

‘Thats okay. You can be veggie.’ Cas said brightly. 

‘But we are a farm….’ 

Cas thought for a second, ‘We’re a dairy and produce farm.’ Cas decided to play it safe, ’Which means we do milk and eggs and crops.’ Cas said. Of Course it wasn't the whole truth but he didn't want his brother to become too squeamish. 

‘Why all the sheeps?’ Josh asked. 

_Shit,_ Cas thought ‘Errr well, we look after the sheep before we sell them to other farms…’ Cas really didn't want to be too honest…

Josh was about to ask another question but luckily Anna was now shouting from the kitchen door. She was a little too loud considering Cas and Josh were no more than five feet from her. ‘I need to get to school- like now! I need to ask Dean Winchester out before any of the other girls get the chance!!!!!’ 

Cas rolled his eyes ‘You’ll be lucky. You've had that plan for the past two months and where has it gotten you?’ 

‘It's thee Novaks turn this week, I can feel it!’ she squealed before heading back inside the house. Joshua looked up at Castiel, his face was scrunched up in confusion. 

Cas shrugged his shoulders, ‘women…’ he sighed before grabbing his little brother off the floor and throwing him onto his shoulders. 

\--------------

Every girl at school sounded just like Anna had. Each of them had a plan about how they were going to ask out Dean Winchester and make him fall in love with them. The topic of conversation had been no different on the bus ride there. 

Cas had thought the excitement over the dare would have died down by now, but if anything, it was more rampant than ever. 

There was even an Instagram page called ‘Date me, Dean Winchester’, entirely devoted to the relationships Dean had been in, posting regular updates of Dean's latest GF. 

Cas knew this whole thing was out of hand. The footballers, however, were loving it. Whoever was too late asking Dean out was left alone and vulnerable and many of the footballers were more than happy to provide them all with a shoulder to cry on. 

‘I cant believe the Instagram account now has over 5000 followers! That means way over half the followers will never even meet the guy, let alone corner him on a Monday morning and demand to be his girlfriend.’ Gabriels tone was dripping with abundant pride. 

Gabe slung his arm around his brothers shoulders, a gesture only his siblings were allowed the rights to, and he gestured to the chaos that ensued around them, ‘look! Just look at the Empire I have built!’ Cas observed how his brother moved amongst the female majority of the school.To them he was like a God. He was the one who gave every girl the opportunity to date the Quarterback. 

He was a legend. 

Cas, on the other hand was the brother of a legend and that meant very few people were bothered with him. 

Cas and Gabe made their way through the busy corridors, arriving at their lockers where Lisa was waiting for them… well waiting for Gabe. 

‘Wheres Winchester?’ she demanded. 

‘How am I supposed to know? I'm not his keeper.’ Gabe stated as he unwrapped a lollipop and placed it between his lips. Cas rolled his eyes- his brother had a serious candy addiction!

‘You're his team mate and the grand master of this dare so you must know.’ she stuck her spindly finger into Gabriels chest accusingly.

Gabe removed the ignorant girl's finger from his chest as though it was sheep shit, ‘All I know is that, One: I need the books out of my locker, Two: you’re in my way and Three: You’re not dating Dean this week!’ Gabe retorted. 

Cas was glancing at his phone for the time- he really needed to get to his locker so he could get to class, he hated being late and having everyone stare at him while he cringed his way to his seat. 

Lisa shoved herself up off of their lockers, ‘Has he already said yes to someone else?’ Lisa questioned. She looked furious, her nostrils were even flaring. 

Cas was gay but could still appreciate female beauty, and to him he felt Lisa lacked it. Sure, she was stunningly attractive and popular but she was also an exceptionally ugly person on the inside. 

‘Well the bell’s about to go so I would say chances are that he's already in a “relationship”’ Gabe air quoted the word. Cas wondered if, on the inside, Gabriel had also thought the dare may have gotten a little out of hand- although Cas doubted that Gabe would ever actually admit to thinking ill of the dare that has turned him into a God among men. Cas rolled his eyes at the thought. 

‘He might not have’ Lisa whined, Cas observed how she sounded so childish in that moment. 

‘Come on Lisa, let's go. We’ll check the football field before class.’ The girl speaking was Laura, one of Lisa’s entourage and also one of Dean's long list of ex’s. She had asked Dean out on behalf of Lisa in the first week of the dare but had ended up being the one Dean dated for a week, as stipulated by the rules. No loopholes. 

Cas launched himself at his locker and grabbed his Shakespeare book. He had drama first thing this morning. 

He hated drama, both Lisa’s and the subject of study.

‘Man! I hope Dean has been asked.’ Gabe opened his locker up before continuing, ‘I can't think of anything worse than having to wine and dine Lisa for an entire week.’ Gabe slammed his locker door shut. ‘Where are you off to first period little bro?’ Gabe said talking round the lollipop stick in his mouth. 

‘Drama.’ Cas said as he retrieved his book and slammed the locker closed. 

‘Yeesh! I should think you've had enough of that after Lisa and her antics!’Cas chuckled a little. Sometimes his and Gabe's ways of thinking were too similar. 

‘See you around little bro!’ Gabe held his hand up for a high five as he left. Cas shook his head and averted his eyes. He was NOT going to engage in such a public and cringe worthy action in public. Gabriel smiled, he knew cas would leave him hanging- he always did- so instead he ruffled his brother's hair affectionately before he left for his class. Cas weave his way through the crowds of students and down the stairs to the Auditorium. 

He hated Drama. 

\------------

When class began in the theatre, Cas chose to sit as near the end of the row as possible. He hated being partnered up with people in all classes but he hated it most in drama. He would much rather just try to squeeze up into a tight ball that rendered him invisible to the naked eye. Alas, such a feat was currently scientifically impossible, therefore he settled on shutting up and pretending to not exist. 

Miss Macleod, although she insisted all her students call her Rwena, was a small scottish woman who never stopped talking about the time she toured in England with The Royal Shakespeare Company’s production of Macbeth as one of the three witches. Sometimes Cas observed how he seemed to learn more about her failed acting career than Drama itself. 

She was draining this early in the morning.

‘Now, I shall split you into groups of two and you will prepare me some duologues. If you turn to page 205 in your Shakespear handbooks you will find a selection of duologues you could work on, or if you have another preference you and your partner may look it up and start learning it.’ 

Cas’ ears pricked up at the mention of ‘learning ‘ something. That meant they would all be performing something too! 

Cas hated Drama. 

‘Now lets see….’ Rowena started pairing up people who were sitting close together and sending them off into different parts of the auditorium. 

Then Miss Macleod sent the last pair off and realised she was left with an odd number. 

‘Oh sweetheart. You haven't got a partner I'm afraid. I suppose I could always do it with you…’ now Cas hated the sound of that humiliation the most. He did NOT want to perform any kind of duologue with his teacher, that would just be so embarrassing as Rowena was bound to pick the most gushy Shakespeare Duologue she could find. 

Then, as though the heavens above had answered his prayers a voice sounded at the back of the auditorium, ‘Im here! I'm Here!’ running up the aisle was none other than Dean Winchester, everyone's favourite quarterback and loverboy. ‘I had to take my little brother to the Doctors, but i'm here now! Sorry.’ He handed a late note of absence to Rowena, who smiled at him sweetly. 

‘You're just in time. You can be paired with Castiel for the Duologues.’ She sent them to the back of the auditorium to decide on a script. 

‘I'm Dean by the way’ Dean said casually when they got to the back of the stalls and sat in two of the surprisingly uncomfortable theater chairs. It was quiet back there. 

Cas chuckled. ‘Yeah I uh… know who you are.’ Cas said. There were people who didn't even attend the same school as the guy but followed his every move through Instagram- of course Castiel knew who he was.

‘Yeah well I know who you are. You're Gabe's brother right? Mr “what about punishment?’, am I right?’ Dean didn't sound pissed off about it, but Cas was genuinely sorry for the predicament he had put Dean in because he decided to pipe up at that party and make the dare altogether much worse than it already was. 

‘Look, If I hadn't had said anything, my brother would have come up with a punishment anyway. I am sorry though! It was unlike me…’Cas felt bad at that moment. He hung his head and observed the thick mud caked around his boots. He'd been out on the farm this morning and hadn’t changed them before hopping on the bus. 

Dean patted him gently on the arm, ‘Hey don't sweat it Cas, I was only joking.’

Cas looked up at Dean. he appeared to be giving something a great deal of thought. ‘ Actually the dare has allowed me to get to know some really cool people over the last couple of months.’ Cas found that interesting. He hadn't thought of Dean as a guy who would be interested in others, people were always so interested in him. 

‘I am sorry though’ Cas looked straight into Dean's eyes, he wanted the sincerity of his apology to get across. Cas couldn't help but notice Dean's eyes. They were a rich forest green and seemed to pierce through the muddied hills of Cas’ mind. He already felt brighter. 

‘Its cool and thanks. So what's Rowena got us looking at this time round?’ 

‘Do you have your book?’ Cas asked.

‘No. Sorry. I'm badly prepared. I was late leaving this morning and I had to take my brother to the doctor and then drop him off before I could get here. Can we share?’ Cas nodded. He felt a little dumbstruck by being partnered up with the school wide proclaimed ‘sexiest guy in school’. 

Dean moved into the seat beside Cas so they could share the book. 

‘We’re doing Duologues.’ Cas said. 

‘Shakespeare Duologues I suppose?’ Dean grinned

‘You like Shakespear?’ Cas asked, genuinely interested.

‘Ish… all I really know about Drama comes from Miss Macleod,so I don't know any drama outside Shakespear really.’ Dean chuckled and Cas was surprised when he found himself laughing too.

‘ Oh by the way, speaking of outside Drama, Lisa is desperate to ask you out.’ Cas said as he returned his gaze to the page. 

‘Son of a Bitch!’ Dean exclaimed. He looked up from the book and folded his arms. He seemed pissed. 

‘Not like it matters. Who's the lucky lady this week?’ Cas wasn't interested, but he knew Gabe would want to check the terms of the dare were being met. 

‘Don't know yet…’ Dean said, ‘Hopefully anyone but Lisa.’ 

Cas’ jaw dropped, ‘How have you gotten to 9:30 in the morning without a date? They were all looking for you this morning.’ 

‘I wasn't here.’ Dean shrugged ‘I was with my brother Sam, seeing a Doctor.’ Dean sighed deeply, ‘I guess it's only a matter of time…’ Dean had actually been surprised when he started to enjoy meeting a lot of girls he wouldn't have normally spoken to. He managed to find out small parts of each of their lives. Now when he saw them in the halls he could smile and wave and call each one of them his friends. The experience had given him friends, not the love of his life- just as he had expected it to. 

Cas’ brain began ticking away ‘So no one’s asked you yet?’ What was he doing? Why was he asking? The guy had already said no, what more confirmation did Cas need? 

‘No…’ Dean said as he scanned the page in Cas’s Shakespeare textbook. 

Cas could feel them- the words in his throat swelling as they seemed to roll off his tongue, ‘Date me.’Cas mumbled quietly. 

‘What?’ Dean looked up from the book and stared at the profile of Cas’ face. Dean had heard him the first time, Cas knew he had heard him.

_Shit!_

For some god forsaken reason Cas decided to make it a hell of a lot worse.

Why was his mouth working independently now?

‘Date me Dean Winchester.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a long one wasn't it? Do you like the long chapters? let me know in the comments!  
> I will get the next chapter up in a few days.  
> Please let me know what you all think in the comments, kudos and bookmark if you wanna know when the next chapter is up!  
> Until then xox


	3. He'd Only Gone and Said It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs to get his shit together and Dean is 'okay with it'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!   
> I know, I know... I said I wouldn't update for a few days but guess what?   
> I'm getting super into and ahead of the game with this fanfic so I can now upload another chapter!   
> Please enjoy and I'm sorry for any spelling or Grammar mistakes in advance.   
> See you in the end notes!

Cas had said it. Shit, shit! 

Cas hoped above all else that this was a horrible nightmare. He willed himself to wake up but nothing happened. Dean just stared and he didn't stop staring. Were the walls of the room caving on or was it just Cas’ imagination? Shit! He needed to say something or laugh and pretend it was a joke. He willed himself to laugh and pass the whole conversation off as nothing more than a hilarious prank, but his mouth had gone dry and his throat had closed up. 

The only joke here was himself...

Castiel’s body had gone into shutdown mode. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. The air in the room had been sucked out like a vacuum and he was left helmetless in outer space.

He needed air. 

Cas launched himself upwards, out of his seat and gilded as swiftly and as silently as he could out of the room.

He was running on autopilot and there was only one place he could go to calm down. His safe place. 

So there he was, recovering from a panic attack while sitting on a toilet lid in the old boys bathroom which had only been partially renovated. He must have looked so pathetic.

The door creaked open and Cas held his breath. 

‘Cas? You texted, whats up?’ Cas knew that voice ‘You okay?’ It was Charlie. She began to push each toilet stall door open, each one creaked as though they were on the set of a horror movie. 

‘In here….’ Cas grumbled. He was pathetic. 

Charlie pushed his cubicle door open and placed her hands on her hips with attitude. ‘Nice place you got here… Are you the owner or are you renting?, because if you're renting, you should really speak to the owner about the plumbing issue.’ she pointed up at the dark green damp patches on the ceiling and smiled. Cas couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous fake girlfriend- she never failed to make him smile. 

Cas loved her. Well, not like that, but she was the only friend he had ever had outside his family and she was anything but judgmental of him. 

‘I did something…’ Cas admitted.

‘Oooo juicy. Do tell all!’ Charlie chirped. 

‘Something bad.’

‘You didn't kill anyone? Did you?’ Charlie was most likely making a joke but in that moment, Cas couldn't quite decide whether it was for a laugh or if she was genuinely thrilled by the idea of covering up a murder like a character in a scooby-doo episode. 

‘No- something much worse…’

‘Oh well I'm sure it cant get worse than murder Castiel. Stop being so dramatic…’ 

Cas butted in before she could finish, ‘I asked Dean Winchester out!’ The words flooded out of him and he couldn't stop them. 

Charlies eyes inflated in shock ‘Well shit….. Maybe there is something worse than murder…’ she lent against the stall wall and slid her back down it until she sat beside the mangy toilet and Cas with her arms hugging around her bent legs. 

They sat there in silence for a good few minutes before Charlie raised her head as though she had just remembered something before slapping Cas around his shins. 

It wasn't painful but it definitely brought Cas out of his thoughts. 

‘Ow! What was that for?’ Cas asked as he looked down towards the fiery haired girl sat by his feet. 

‘Isn't it obvious?’ she asked. Cas was confused. ‘That was for ditching your fake girlfriend for the “oh so sexy quarterback”- if you wanted an open relationship, all you had to do was ask!’ she was smiling widely and Cas felt oh so protective of her. 

‘Anyway… You probably weren’t the first to ask anyway….’ she said, trying to make Cas feel a little better. 

‘Nope, I was the first.’ Cas buried his head in his hands. 

‘Well, shit!’ 

They continued to sit there. The bell had rung several times signalling next period but neither Cas or Charlie made any move to leave. Cas was surprised that Charlie had not left him to get to class yet but he was also thankful for the company. Charlie just wanted her fake boyfriend and Fellow LGBTQIA+ friend to know that he didn't have to face any of it alone. 

They sat there ditching class until the bell for lunch rang’ 

‘You need to eat and so do I.’ Charlie pushed herself up from the floor and pulled at Cas’ wrists willing him to get up. 

Suddenly Charlie looked up at her friend, her eyes wide and her mouth twisted into a smirk, ‘Besides, if Dean really wants to play by the rules of the dare, then I suppose you are now dating!’ 

It was official. Cas was going to throw up. 

‘I'm not a girl.’ Cas protested. 

‘No- But I was there when that dare was born and no gender was stipulated- not once.’

‘I'm going to throw up.’ Cas voiced his fears aloud this time. 

‘Then why did you say it in the first place?’ Charlie was genuinely confused but so was Cas, he didn't know why he hadn't been able to keep his cakehole shut. 

‘I don't know. It was like I had no control…’ Cas hated being out of control of his own emotions; it felt too similar to the weeks and months he had spent cooped up on the farm depressed and avoiding people- he couldn't go back to that… he wouldn't. Not again. What if this first lack-of-control moment was just the beginning of the downward spiral? 

Charlie remained oblivious to Castiel's inner turmoil. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled enthusiastically before making theatre style jazz hands ‘Well congratulations lucky contestant because you are now the proud owner of one brand-spanking-new, albeit a little worn in, Quarterback’. She was trying to make him feel better and it was working. They headed out of the dingy abandoned boys bathroom and back out into the corridor.

The only issue was that Charlie was right- the dare never stipulated a gender. Did that now mean that Cas was dating Dean Winchester for the next week?

_ Un-bloody-likely _ … Dean Winchester was as straight as they come! 

\-------

Cas had only taken a few bites out of his sandwich. Charlie on the other hand was chowing down. 

Maybe he should take one of his pills? He couldn't decide whether he really needed it or whether he was just looking for an easy fix. 

His phone had buzzed a few times but he didn't dare look at the messages, just in case they were a stream of embarrassing jokes about him. 

What if Dean had told the football team? They were supposed to be at practice… what if they were all spreading the news as he sat there all unassuming in the canteen? 

‘Chill out Cas.’ Charlie reassured him. 

_ Chill out? _ How on earth was he supposed to “chill out”? He had just revealed, to a guy he barely knew, his biggest and darkest secret.  _ Now was not the time to chill out!!! _

‘Hey Cas!’ Gabriel called over to him as he walked through the canteen doors. He jogged lightly over to their table, a bag of gummy bears in his fist. ‘I've been ringing you man. Dean was looking for you?’ 

‘I thought you had football practice over lunch?’ Cas inquired, eager for all topics of conversation to stray away from Dean.

‘Yeah captain called it off.’

‘The captain?’

‘Yeah- Dean. Dean is the Quarterback- and therefore Captain.’ Gabe had stated it as though it was an obvious fact. Cas had never really seen the point in sports so had very little knowledge of the way in which it all worked. 

‘Dean said you and him had to sort out something for Drama- he said you had been paired up for some performance for Thursday and you hadn't had enough time in the first period to sort it all through. Bit of a bitch really. We've got a game on Wednesday and we could do with the practice.’ Gabe stuffed a handful of gummy bears in his mouth with a sigh. 

Cas on the other hand was panicking internally. Dean had blown off a football practice so he could talk to Cas? Really? Why hadn’t Dean come and found him then- if he was so eager to talk?

‘I forgot we had planned on meeting…’ Cas said, stumbling over the lie. He hated outright lying, which was quite ironic really, considering every day of his life was a lie. 

‘Don't sweat it. I gave him your number so he’s probably texting you about it instead.’

Gabe had just given out Castiel's private details? Since when did he give him permission to invade into his private life? He would have to have the “stranger danger” chat with his mischievous older brother later.

Gabriel had moved the conversation along and was now solely focused on Charlie. Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's feeble attempts at flirting with her. She was perfect for any guy, she loved D&D, she was nerdy in the right way, she loved computers and she was always happy to binge a Sci-fi movie marathon. But Cas knew that no matter what Gabe did to ‘woo’ her it would all be for nothing. 

Cas used the opportunity to take a peek at his phone and the unread messages. 

***********301 12:25**

***Hey. we should talk about earlier. Can you meet me in the costume room around the back of the theatre?***

***********301 12:27**

***Oh and this is Dean***

*** ********301 12:28**

***Dean Winchester***

***********301 12:35**

***Gabe gave me your number- he said that you wouldn't mind. I'm not trying to freak you out. I just thought we should chat?***

Cas thought Deans messages actually seemed a little nervous. Why would Dean be nervous?

Castiel glanced at the time on his phone- 12:40. Cas stuffed his stuff in his messenger bag and rose from the table. It seemed like Dean wanted to talk. As far as Cas could tell he had yet to tell the football team or spread any rumours so that was a plus. Cas decided that talking to Dean would have to be done sooner or later and there was no time like the present. 

It was time to face the music. 

‘I'm gonna go and find Dean…’ Cas announced to Gabe and Charlie. Gabe shrugged and continued chatting. Charlie on the other hand gave Cas a little smile of understanding and shot him some small discreet finger-guns under the table. 

_ Come on Castiel…. You've got this _ , he told himself. 

\-------------

As Cas reached the door of the costume room he took a deep breath. Beyond that door was a boy who might support him or laugh at him and he wasn't sure which one he would rather come face to face with. 

Cas’ phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and scanned the message.

*** ********301 12:47**

***I Guess you don't wanna talk…***

That was the kick up the ass he needed. Cas burst through the Costume room door and launched himself head first into none other than Dean Winchester. 

They both jumped away from each other awkwardly. 

‘I do want to talk.’ Cas admitted as he held up his phone and pointed at the message Dean had just sent him for clarification. 

Dean gestured to a chair and Cas sat down. Dean perched on a desk about a meter away from Cas. 

Cas felt very self conscious. The costume room was lined with mirrors and he suddenly became very aware of his appearance. He had an oversized tan fleece suede jacket around his shoulders, hiding most of his body and a loose pair of jeans that he had borrowed from his dad's wardrobe, tightened around his waist with a wide buckle belt . His clothing swamped him but provided him with protection against judgmental eyes. 

The silence was deafening. Then both of them decided to speak at the same time

‘I thought we should talk...’ Dean said

‘I’m sorry’ Cas overlapped. 

Dean did a double take. ‘What are you apologizing for? I was the one who just sat there staring at you. I was a little shocked is all… I didn't mean to be a dick.’

‘You're not pissed at me?’ Cas asked, a little shocked himself.

‘Why should I be? I guess this means your Bi? Gay? Curious?’ Dean asked nervously. 

Cas wasn't sure if he should confirm any of these suggestions, but it all seemed a little too much consideration too fucking late. So he decided to roll with it. 

‘Gay.’  _ wow! That was weird _ . Had he just said that out loud?

‘Cool’ Dean replied.  _ Wow _ , Cas thought,  _ that was even weirder _ . 

Dean cleared his throat lightly in an attempt to break the tension between them before he carried on speaking, ‘Sooo, I gave it some thought and decided that i'm okay with it.’

This time it was Cas’ turn to do a double take. ‘Okay with what?’ he asked, a little disbelievingly. 

‘You can be my date for the week.’ He rubbed his palm on the back of his neck and looked a little awkward. He was avoiding catching Cas’ eyes. ‘The dare never stipulated a gender and I figured why not break some stereotypes? It would need to be secret though, but I figured you would want it that way too?’  Cas was too dumbstruck to speak. Was this even real anymore?

‘The only thing I am uncomfortable with is your girlfriend, errr, Cherry is it?’ 

‘Charlie’ Cas managed to correct.

‘Right Charlie. I just don't like the idea of ya know, lying.’ Dean seemed awfully chivalrous. 

Cas took in a deep breath of air somehow his lungs still felt empty. He was certain he would wake up in a minute and realise this was all some crazy dream. Any minute now….

‘She knows… we sort of have this arrangement.’ Cas admitted, not wanting to break Charlie's trust in him. 

Dean just nodded and didn't ask for him to elaborate. Cas relaxed a little. 

‘Okay then. Well I guess that's that then.’ Dean said ‘I'll drive you home from school later. Meet me outside the front gate?’

Cas seemed a little shocked. Did this mean that they were going to date, DATE? 

‘Huh?’ Cas managed to respond. 

‘Well it's what I always do, gotta do it right haven't I?’ Dean smiled slightly before he headed for the door and left a bereft Cas pinching his arm urging himself to wake up. 

After a good three minutes of pinching his forearm, Castiel had no other option than to arrive at the impossible conclusion- this was real. Castiel was awake. 

He was awake and **he was dating Dean-fucking-Winchester!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I've been absolutely obsessed with the 'Fake Date' trope since forever and I could never find one for Destiel, so I felt inspired to write my own! It means the world to me that there are others reading this!   
> Please feel free to comment, leave kudos (if you want...no pressure) and Bookmark to find out when the next chapter is uploaded.   
> Until next time, much love xox


	4. ‘Who's the poor bastard that has to date you for the next week?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this upload is a little late- sorry! I hope you enjoy!   
> See you in the end notes! xo

By the time the school bell sounded, signalling the end of the day the student body was going feral over the news that Dean was now ‘In a relationship’ with a mystery woman. 

Some suggested that he may have been asked by one of the more quiet girls who had wanted to keep their relationship private, while others speculated that he may have even been asked by a member of the teaching staff- that rumour made Dean cringe. 

He had arranged to meet Castiel out by the front gate so that was where he headed. 

‘Who is she Dean?’ ‘Tell us Dean?’ ‘Are you in a relationship or are you breaking the dare off?’ ‘Come on Dean, we won't tell anyone…’ Girls flanked Dean on all sides as he attempted to walk out of school. 

‘Sorry ladies, I made a deal and this gentleman isn't going to tell’ Dean announced, hoping they would all give up. Most of them did… all except Lisa. 

Son of a Bitch, Cas had warned him about Lisa. 

‘So big boy, are you really dating or are you cheating on the dare?’ Lisa was pressing herself up against Dean. He was trying to pull away but she threw her arm around his waist.  _ Well great… _

‘Come off it Lisa. It’s not your turn. I just prefer my girlfriends to be a little less… well like you.’ he gestured to her entire being. 

‘Oh really? I'll have you know that it would take less than a week to get you drooling all over me. Everyone wants to be me…’ 

‘Maybe, but not everyone wants to be with you’ Dean said before removing her hand from his waist and quickening his pace. ‘See ya Lisa’ he called as he waved a hand above his head. He didn't look at her for a response but knew she would be pissed about being rejected. 

Dean was actually quite excited to spend the week ‘fake-dating Cas. He liked the idea that there would be an obvious line. He was straight and Cas was gay. That was it. Cas wouldn't get the wrong impression like some other girls had over the past two months because he knew where he stood and so did Dean. It would be like taking some kind of week long best friend crash course. Dean was able to relax and take a week off of the dare without breaking any rules. 

And besides, anything was better than being subjected to Lisas displeasurable company for an entire week. 

Cas was already waiting awkwardly by the gate when Dean got out of School. Cas was a strange kid, Dean thought. He wasn't thinking it in a bad way, it was just an observation. He was in a few of Cas’ classes but he had never really gotten to know Cas all that well. He knew Gabriel of course but Cas and Gabe seemed like very different people. 

‘Hey’ 

‘Hello Dean’ Cas mumbled. Cas was always mumbling when he spoke. Dean hoped he could make him feel a little more at ease. 

Dean gestured for Cas to follow him into the parking lot. He stopped by his baby and opened up the trunk. 

‘Nice car.’ Cas said as he observed the black beauty under heavy lidded eyes with his hands buried in his pockets. Dean could tell he was nervous. All he wanted to do was put Cas at ease. 

‘Thanks. She's my baby’ Cas smiled slightly at that. One point to Dean Winchester! 

Dean threw his rucksack in the back of the car and Cas followed suit, being careful to place his bag in gently, not wanting to clip the paintwork. Dean thought it was a thoughtful gesture. 

They both walked silently around the sides of the vehicle before opening up the doors and getting into Deans sweet ride. 

Once they were in, Dean started up the engine and backed out of the parking lot. Cas was rubbing at his hands nervously. 

Shit… how was Dean supposed to make Cas feel better? 

He tried acting like this was all perfectly normal- to have a guy who he was supposedly “dating” in his car. This was NOT Deans normal. 

‘I gotta swing by the middle school on the way to your place. I gotta pick up my brother.’ Dean said casually. 

‘Sure. I should text Gabe. Let him know i'm getting a ride.’ 

‘You gonna tell him who with?’ Dean was trying to tune his ears into Cas’ mumbling frequency, he really wished Cas would stop mumbling so that he could be certain he was hearing him right. 

‘I'm gonna say we had some drama project to work on… it's not a lie, we do have to work on it.’ Cas seemed to be relaxing a little with the conversation and Deans heart rate slowed. 

Dean switched on his tape deck then and blasted the car full of AC/DC. He was pleased to see Cas tapping his knee along to the beat and humming a little. 

So Castiel was a classic rock fan…. Great! 

\-----------

While waiting outside the middle school Cas decided to strike up a conversation. ‘Is he okay? Your brother I mean…’ Dean was confused about the conversation topic, ‘It's just you said you had to take him to the doctor this morning?’ 

Dean was surprised that Cas had even remembered that. 

‘Errr yeah. He’s okay. He just had to talk to someone. Ya know, private stuff.’ Dean didn't want to shut Cas down and he was genuinely taken aback by the fact that Cas cared enough to ask, but it wasn't Dean's place to reveal a very private part of his brother's life. ‘But thanks…. for asking, I mean.’ 

Cas nodded in acknowledgement. 

Suddenly the back door of the Impala opened and a not-so-little Sam Winchester practically fell into the back seat. 

‘What up Bitch?’ Dean said when his brother landed heavily into the car.

‘Jerk’ the boy responded. 

‘Whos your friend?’ Sam asked nodding toward Cas. 

Dean was about to answer but surprisingly, Cas spoke first, ‘I’m Castiel Novak’ 

Dean observed Cas for a second. 

He didn't mumble. He had spoken audibly and without hesitation. This menat Cas must be feeling much more relaxed- Yes, 10 points to Dean Winchester. That was 11 points, maybe he should start writing them down? 

‘I'm Sam Winchester, the altogether better Winchester sibling’ Sam responded before sticking out his hand to shake Cas’. 

Cas smiled and turned in his seat completely so that he could shake Sam's hand. 

‘Better, perhaps- But are you just as legendary?’ Dean was just taken aback with how confident Cas now seemed. He was also surprised at how deep and raspy Castiel’s true voice was. 

‘Speaking of which…’ Sam said before turning to Dean, ‘who's the poor bastard that has to date you for the next week?’

Cas chuckled low in his throat and Dean felt the corners of his own mouth turn up at Cas’ small release of emotion.

‘It's a secret.’ Dean announced. Sam was smart but Dean was pretty certain that his brother wouldn't work it out this soon, if at all. 

‘Ooo mysterious.’ Sam said as he narrowed his eyes. ‘Wait,’ he turned to Cas ‘did you say you were a Novak?’ Sam asked

‘Yeah….’

‘I just saw Gad head for the bus! I'll go and tell him he can catch a ride with us!’ and with that Sam hopped out of the car and ran off toward the bus line. 

‘You didn't say anything Cas, about your brother I mean…?’

‘I didn't want you to go out of your way for us…’ Cas admitted.

‘It's all good. We’re in a ‘“relationship” now,’ Dean used his fingers as air quotes before continuing, ‘and besides it's hardly out of my way. I needed to pick up Sam anyway and I'm taking you home already so it's all good!’ 

Cas took note before Sam reappeared in the back seat, pulling Gadreel in after him. 

‘Hey Gad!’ Cas said. 

‘S’up’ Gadreel was a kid of very few words. 

‘Im Dean Winchester.’ Dean introduced himself

‘Yeah, I know. Who doesn't?’ Gad responded. Sam laughed and nodded his head.

‘Your almost a viral sensation bro! No need to lower yourself to the mediocre task of introducing yourself anymore.’ sam laughed. Dean glanced at Cas, he too was laughing. Dean couldn't help but notice how a smile from Cas seemed to warm his heart just a little. He could tell that Cas’ smiles were special private moments that werent shared often and Dean was soaking Cas’ smile while it lasted.

Dean started up the engine and pulled onto the road. 

\-------

‘Seriously, You guys live here?’ Sam gasped as he looked out the window at the open plains of grass and crops. 

‘Yepp, HeavenHill farm is the Novaks farm.’ Cas confirmed. Dean noticed how proud Cas sounded. Cas had rolled down his window and was letting the breeze blow his dark hair about as he breathed in the fresh country air. He looked great in the Impala, black tousled hair against black leather interiors- Dean couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that it looked like Cas belonged. 

‘Can I look around?’ Sam asked as they approached the farm house that sat in the middle of their acres. ‘You guys said you had a project to work on…?’

Dean hated the idea of Sam inviting himself into the Novaks life without being asked first. 

‘Sure’ Gadreel said. 

Cas hunched his shoulders again and seemed to grow a little smaller in his seat before he returned to nervously rubbing his hands together again. 

Maybe this was a bad idea… 

Dean didn't want to tread on any toes. But it was too late. When he pulled up outside Gad turned to Sam, ‘What do you wanna see first?’ and then they were out of the car, running towards one of the barns. 

Dean sat uncomfortably in his seat. Cas just continued to rub his hands together. Where were they supposed to go from here? Usually with the fake date thing, Dean would take the girl on a date the first evening, they were always keen to drag him around the mall and parade him to their friends and family. But this time round with Cas he knew it was going to be different. Cas wanted it on the down low, and so did Dean really- he knew his teammates would likely tease him a little but he couldn't bare the idea of the ridicule Cas would get. So it was all a big secret- Dean couldn't decide if that was better or worse…

‘Hey Dickwad!’ Someone called from the house. Dean looked out the window to see Gabriel approaching his car, ‘You screwed me and Anna over man’ 

Dean saw Cas roll his eyes before he opened the car door and got out. 

So… it would appear Dean was staying for a little while then. 

‘I got a ride.’ Cas said gesturing to the car. 

‘Is Dean Winchester in there?!?’ Anna called excitedly as she ran down the front step and over to the car. She was clapping her hands with glee as though Dean was some shiny toy she couldn't wait to get her hands on. 

Dean figured that was his queue and got out of the car. Anna’s eyes widened and she fluttered her eyelashes in a girlish flirty way. 

Dean saluted at her and Gabe with two fingers to his temple.

Time to lay on the Dean Winchester dickish charm….

‘You bet your ass it's me- in the flesh.’ 

Anna walked over to Dean and looped her arm through his.‘Well don't be rude to our guest boys. Lets offer him some refreshment.’ 

Cas glanced at Dean. Dean could feel Cas’ glare, it was burning a hole through his arm where Anna was linked with him. What was Dean supposed to do let go? Him and Cas were dating...ish---- Son of a bitch what had he got himself into?

‘Lollipop, Winchester?’ Gabriel asked as he held out a wrapped candy stick to his fellow teammate. Anna slapped his hand away in disdain. 

‘Not Candy you idiot- proper refreshment! Not that stuff man-babies like you eat!’ Cas giggled a little and Gabe made a pouty face. 

Cas decided that there was no other option then to accept his fate and lead the way into the farmhouse. The others took his lead and followed closely behind. Anna’s grip on Dean's arm was unrelenting. 

‘I’ll make tea!’ Anna screamed excitedly. Dean clocked Cas rolling his eyes again. He did that alot… 

Dean didn't really like tea, but he didn't want to be a bother, so he just pressed his lips together in a false half smile. He had never liked tea, that's why he was pleasantly surprised when a bottle of opened beer was placed in front of him on the table. 

He looked up to see Cas smile down at him in his seat at the large Novak family table. It was as if Cas had read his mind. 

‘He doesn't want tea Anna.’ Cas said. 

‘Ughh boys and their beer.’ She made herself a coffee and sat down across from Dean. Cas was looking through a checklist written on the kitchen's blackboard. 

‘Sooooo Dean, I heard you got yourself a new date?’ Anna said. Cas tensed up. He was looking at the farm schedule in order to look busy. He didn't need to look at the list of chores, they were chores he had done his whole life and was unlikely to forget anytime soon, but he was too desperate to get away from Dean. It was all getting a bit too much. 

‘Errr yeah, but they want to keep it on the down low…’ 

‘What chick in her right mind would keep you on the “down low”’ Gabriel inquired as he re entered the room and walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink. 

‘I know… there was me thinking about how amazing I was…’ Dean was trying to get a reaction off Cas but it wasn't working, ‘Maybe they're embarrassed by me…When they told me they wanted it a secret it did hurt my ego a little but I guess I can be pretty embarrassing. I'm not that smart…’

‘So intelligence matters to her?’ Anna was looking quizzically at Dean ‘I bet she's a nerd… is she a nerd?’ 

Gabe looked exasperated, ‘Anna- You’re a nerd!’ 

‘Yeahhhh…. But I'm a book nerd, like Cas’ Charlie- she's probably a science nerd’ she waved a gesture that suggested she didn't know many “science nerds”. At the mention of Charlie, Dean noticed how Gabes eyes narrowed in on Cas, who was still looking at a blackboard on the wall. 

Gabe returned his attention back to the room before he continued, ‘Maybe she's already in a relationship…?’ Gabe suggested

‘Scandalous!’ Anna said back ‘Or perhaps she’s blind and can't see that you are worth showing…’ Anna couldn't finish her sentence before Cas’ outburst. 

‘What does it matter!?’ Cas didn't quite know why he was annoyed- it was only natural for Anna and Gabe to be inquisitive. Dean was taken aback by the sheer volume of Cas’ words- he had raised his voice and Dean hadn't expected that. 

‘Alright…..! Don't get your panties in a twist brother!’ Gabe said as he grabbed his younger sibling in a loose headlock and rubbed his messy head of hair. Dean could tell it was affectionate, it was the kind of thing he would do to Sam to cheer him up. 

‘CASTIEL!!!!!!!’ A small but sweet voice called from the stairs. Dean watched as a little boy ran through the room and into the kitchen to protect Cas, ‘Get off my brother Gabel!!!’ The little boy started to play hit Gabriel and was trying to pull Cas free from his grasp. 

‘Hey I'm your brother too!’ Gabe argued back at the small boy, who just stuck his tongue out at him in response; a gesture which Gabriel returned in kind. Dean laughed. In each of the Novak kids he had met so far he saw little elements of himself and Sam and he found it comforting. 

The little boy managed to pull Cas free from Gabes grip but Castiel lost his tan jacket in the process as Gabe clung onto it in a failed attempt to keep Cas within his grasp. 

‘Foiled again by young master Joshua’ Gabe announced as if he were the villain of a lame kids TV show. 

Dean watched as Cas looked down at his younger brother, his eyes brimming with pride as he swooped down and picked Joshua up off the floor and hauled him high above his head. ‘Lady and gentlemen, The Victor- Joshua Novak’ and then Cas was off out of the back door and into the large garden hauling and throwing little Joshua through the air. 

Cas was smiling brightly and weaving gracefully through the loose chickens in the garden being careful not to drop his little brother. Without the large jacket on, Dean could observe how lean Cas really was.  _ Why did he always swamp himself in oversized clothing? _ He looked broad and strong but slim and elegant without the jacket-  _ he should take it off more often…. _ .Dean took note of what Cas looked like in that moment before quickly averting his eyes, hoping no one had seen him staring. 

He didn't know Cas well, yet, but he could tell that he was only ever this unguarded around those he trusted and in that moment Dean felt particularly honoured to have been present in the Novak household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... we see you checking him out Dean... and its only Chapter 4!!!!  
> Was that worth the extra wait? I have just started back at Uni and I've got a little behind schedule with this one- but I promise there is more to follow! Please leave comments and kudos- I love hearing from readers!   
> much love! xox


	5. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> I’m soooooooooo sorry that I haven’t been updating. So here is a new chapter to get your teeth stuck into...   
> See you in the end notes for more info! Xox

‘Sorry by the way…’ Cas said as he and Dean made headway across to one of the many Novak barns. 

Dean looked sideways at Cas, a little confused, ‘What? What have you got to be sorry about?’ 

‘For dragging you out to the barn, I know we’ve got homework…’ Cas mumbled.  _ So, he was back to mumbling again, why did he only mumble around Dean when they were alone _ ? 

‘Dont sweat it man. Anyways, I didn't originally plan on staying but then Gad ran off with my brother and so here we are.’ Dean said as he motioned to the empty farmlands around them. 

Cas looked down, ‘sorry…’

Dean stopped and turned to Cas, ‘Hey, you don't need to apologise. Sam wanted to check out the farm and practically invited himself. I'm in no rush to get home, believe me.’ Dean really liked not being at home. In fact, he always dreaded the arrival home in the evening, but that was a whole other story. ‘And besides we’re “dating” this can be like a first date.’

Cas blushed. His mouth had gone dry and he suddenly felt too cold. Why had he left the house without his jacket? Why did he feel so exposed? Why had he asked Dean to date him? 

It was all too much. 

He turned and ran the rest of the way to the barn and Dean followed after him.

Cas threw the barn doors open and walked in. Dean stood in awe. The barn was full of vintage farming machinery, from Quad bikes to tractors. Dean could see it was all old and rusted but to him it all looked beautiful. 

‘Well… I wasn't expecting this….’ Dean said as he followed Cas into the barn. 

‘It's an important place. It's a lot of land and we need all the help we can get from machines.’ Cas said as he walked over to the workstation. ‘I'm not on feed duty today. It's Anna's turn, she hates it but it's her day. Tomorrow is Gabes and then it's mine on Wednesday. And so on….’ Dean could tell Cas felt awkward, Dean though that it may have been caused by his “first date comment earlier?.

Cas was working through some receipts at the workstation and Dean really wanted to lighten the tense mood that seemed to fill the barn, ‘So I was thinking about the whole Shakespear thing? Like- I don't know what to do for it- it's not my scene…’

Cas’ arms shook and he turned his head slightly to the side, acknowledging Deans presence before gesturing to the barn and its mechanical contents, ‘It's not my scene either…’ 

‘Do you fix ‘em up?’ Dean asked genuinely intrigued. 

‘No. I'm better with the animals.’ Dean imagined that to be true. From what he had seen of Cas he seemed like an animal kind of person. ‘Gad is pretty handy with some of it, he likes mechanics, but other than that we usually take them to Singers if anything goes wrong.’ 

Dean smiled excitedly and thanked the heavens for something to help lighten the tension- ‘Well son-of a bitch!’

‘What?’ Cas turned to face Dean. 

‘Singers. I work there on the weekends. It's my Uncle Bobby's Garage, I didn't know he worked on machinery like this though. I only ever help out on the cars.’ Dean was impressed at the length and breadth of knowledge that his Uncle must have to go from working on classic cars to fixing up tractors. 

‘Well that's pretty awesome. Do you like mechanics?’ Cas asked. Dean was now happy that Cas seemed to be relaxing again at the mention of some common ground between them both. 

‘Yeah… I…’ 

‘Hey Cas. There's something wrong with this Quad!’ Anna shouted from outside the Barn. 

Cas rolled his eyes and mumbled across to Dean, ‘She hates the Quad bikes.’ before leaving through the barn doors to find Anna red in the face and wearing an altogether too revealing top for any form of manual labour.  _ Wow- she really did have a major crush on Dean.  _ Cas couldn't help but smile at the secret knowledge (and secret boyfriend) he possessed. 

‘Maybe you're doing it wrong?’ Cas suggested. 

‘Hey I am doing it just fine! The accelerator started sticking on my way back here- What if i hadn't been able to ease up huh? I could have died!’ she was being dramatic for affect and Cas knew that but the moment Dean walked from the barn she returned to her stupid googly eyed self. 

Cas fought back the urge to reveal all by shouting for her to stop checking out his boyfriend. He wasn't ready to come out and he was pretty sure Dean didn't want everyone knowing about their agreement. 

‘Whats up?’ Dean asked as he emerged back into the afternoon light. He looked between Cas and Anna. 

Anna clapped her hands together before shouting in a mock tone, ‘Oh brave knight won't you rescue a poor damsel and fix up her motor?’ Cas watched as Dean stitched his brows together before glancing over to Cas as if to say  _ Is this really happening? _

Cas mouthed the word sorry back at him before turning to Anna again, ‘Wow sis! Way to set feminism back about 30 years!’ Dean sniggered- Cas felt proud to have made Dean laugh.

‘Ignore my hellish brother!!!!!’ Anna shot back.

Cas of course was quick to retaliate, ‘I think you’ll find that I'm actually rather heavenly.’ he spoke again in his deep melodious voice and observed Dean nodding slightly just out the corner of his eye. 

‘Well then step aside damsel… a damsel who is probably perfectly capable and free to make her own choices in this 21st Century society…’ Cas was impressed that Dean was attempting to indulge his sister while attaining a level of attitude that was affirming of a more modern viewpoint, ‘ what seems to be the problem?’ 

Anna moved her hand to her chest as if to clutch at her non-existent pearls but cas spoke before she could carry on her damsel and knight fantasy with HIS boyfriend! 

‘The pedal keeps sticking- apparently’ 

‘Well Son of a bitch- shit like that is easy!’ Dean said as he headed over to the bike and took a closer look at it. 

Cas watched from afar as Anna eyed Dean a little too closely. He was bent over and feeling for the sticking point of the accelerator and while Cas felt it inappropriate to stare at Dean's ass while he was essentially helping them for free, Anna clearly didn't share this concern. 

As if reading Cas’ mind dean spoke into the air ‘hey, dont objectify me…’ as he continued with his mechanical task. 

Anna didn't seem to care that she was making Dean uncomfortable. 

_ *ring* *ring* _

Anna huffed and answered her phone- ‘what do you want Gabe?’...... ‘well? What does she want?’.... ‘I can't, I'm busy!..... ‘I am too!’.... ‘FINE! I’m on my way.’ 

Anna hung up angrily and shoved the phone back into her pocket. 

‘I gotta go- Gabe says Aunt Amara is on the phone and wants to talk to me about Thanksgiving!’  _ thank god for that,  _ Cas thought to himself. 

Anna called Dean, ‘It was fun while it lasted!’ 

‘I guess we’ll always have the sticking pedal,’ Dean said back. Anna wasn't sure what that meant but Cas was pretty sure there was a hint of some sarcastic joke in there and it made him smile. Dean was a dick, yes, but somehow he was a dick in a charming way… if that was even possible? 

Once Anna was out of earshot, Dean stood up from his crouch- ‘as far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with it. I mean i've only ever worked on dirt bikes and motorcycles as far as something similar goes but she seems fine to me, maybe avoid using this one until you get Bobby to give it a once over.’ Dean suggested.

‘Yes sir’ Cas said mockingly, but the moment he said it, he regretted it. Something about Dean flickered, as if one of deans many brightly burning candles blew out. ‘Sorry, did I say something wrong?’ 

‘Nah, it's just don't call me ‘sir’, I have to call my dad that.’ Dean mumbled.  _ This is the first time Dean has mumbled,  _ Cas thought. 

‘Okay.’ Cas said. He didn't want to pry no matter how many questions had popped into his head regarding Dean's home life and family dynamic. ‘How about I take you out for a spin?’ Cas asked, desperately trying to lighten the sudden tension that had appeared around them. 

‘A spin?’ Dean inquired. 

‘On one of the other quad bikes?’ Cas said. 

‘I don't know how to ummm…..’ 

‘Don't worry.’ Cas said, suddenly feeling super keen to make Dean feel better, any way he could, ‘I’ll look after you’.

********

Cas was dreaming. Surely he was dreaming. There was no other plausible explanation for what was currently happening. 

Cas was sat at the helm of a quad bike, gracefully driving around the fields carful to avoid the livestock while Dean Winchester stood on the back of the quad emptying bags of feed onto the fields. And screaming slightly when they bounced over uneven terrain, before steadying himself on Cas’ shoulders to regain his balance. 

Once the bags were all empty and lay slack in the trailor attached to the quad Cas brought the bike to a halt. 

‘I suppose that’s that then. All fed and happy’ Dean observed as he remained standing gazing proudly at the terrain they had just covered and the happy animals munching away on their meal. 

Cas acknowledged the look of fulfilment on his face and he recognised it for what it was- a feeling of accomplishment, and cas wondered if such feelings were rare for Dean. 

‘We’ll make a farmer of you yet.’ Cas said looking out at the sweeping landscape. He really was lucky to live somewhere that he loved.’ 

‘Thanks for letting me come for a ride!’ Dean said as he plonked himself back down onto the back of the quad. 

‘Thanks for doing half the job for me’ Cas responded as he looked back at Dean and nodded to the empty feed bag in Dean's hands. 

Dean smiled at cas and looked back out to the landscape. He sighedat the sun descending and said ‘ I Suppose I better get going. I’ll get in trouble if me and Sam are home too late.’ 

‘Well then we better make a move…’ Cas said as before getting off the quad and unhooking the trailer off the back of the quad bike. 

Dean watched as cas did this. He observed how he glided into these motions and how cas seemed to change on the farm. How he seemed more relaxed and confident. Dean supposed the farm was Cas’ space. Dean had yet to find a space or place where he could truly be himself, but he hadn’t given up looking for it. 

‘Why did you unhook the trailer?’

Cas smiled shyly before he swung his leg back over the quad bike and jumped the pedal, reving the engine, ‘I saw how fast your baby could go, now let’s compare.’ Cas explained over top of the loud engine. 

Suddenly, Cas let the break off and the quad went skidding into a 180 degree turn back in the direction of the house. 

Dean wasn’t prepared and desperately needed something to hold onto. An anchor if you will. So he grabbed the most stable thing in his immediate vicinity: Cas. 

Cas gasped a little as he felt Deans warm hands grab onto his waist. He could feel the outline of each hand just above his hip bones and for a moment he was overjoyed that he had left his coat back at the house. Cas couldn’t help but wonder how Deans and would have felt if there hadn’t been a layer of fabric separating their contact.

_ Stop it Cas, he is your fake boyfriend....emphasis on the word  _ **_fake!_ **

Still the physical contact made Cas feel as if he was dreaming. He was either dreaming or he had died and gone to heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the endnotes, the space where I now once again apologise for not updating sooner!   
> This chapter was written a while ago and then forgotten- is it me or does time past exceptionally fast during this Pandemic- speaking of which, I hope you are all keeping safe and doing well?  
> I will now be sticking to a bit more of a schedule, uploading a new chapter every week for you to read and enjoy.   
> I’m really loving writing this fic and I hope you are enjoying reading it!   
> Please let me know by leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking for updates on well... updates.   
> Lots of love and I hope you continue reading   
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> and we're off! I will hopefully be updating twice a week, maybe more! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please leave comments and Kudos + and bookmark for more updates! 
> 
> Until next time lovelies... xx


End file.
